freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
11th Nova Clash
The 11th Nova Clash was a conflict between the Pandora and Limiter forces from the Chevalier along with Genetics cadets, against two Unknown-Type Nova and a Type-S Nova. Background The 11th Nova Clash is the direct result of the events from the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. The Nova Clash originated when Amelia Evans, an E-Pandora, realized that Scarlett Ohara had been using the E-Pandora Project simply as a façade to further her research of Maria Lancelot's genetic map. Amelia's anger along with the use of Mark IV facilitated her Novalization thus starting the 11th Nova Clash. Several prominent Pandora and Chevalier Pandora fought against the Nova attacking the Alaska Base except for Elizabeth Mably and Charles Bonaparte who are still recovering from wounds they inflicted on each other in their earlier confrontation. Summary Novafication Amelia Evans reaches the office of Dr. Scarlett Ohara. She is once again confronted by Annie and Bentley. With the Mark IV causing her Novafication, Amelia enters her Nova Form. Bentley's Freezing no longer affects Amelia and she easily subdues him. Annie, enraged by what Amelia has done to her partner, attacks Amelia. But it results in Amelia stabbing her at her heart. Before she dies or loses consciousness, she alerts reinforcements that they are dealing with a Nova. Regarding Chiffon Fairchild and her battle against Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen, she has finally knock them both unconscious. She feels the start of Amelia's Novafication and relays it to Eugene. In Ohara's office, Amelia's body is starting to weaken but remembering her friends keeps her going. She looks for Scarlett's diary which will reveal her crimes against the E-Pandora. Instead she stumbles upon a hidden room where she finds Scarlett who has been waiting for her. But not only does Amelia find Scarlett, she also finds her secret experiments: the Type-Maria clones. Upon asking, Scarlett tells Amelia that they are clones of Maria Lancelot. Scarlett reveals to Amelia that the E-Pandora Project was a ruse to cover up her own, unapproved experiments and that her experiments will render the E-Pandora, the Pandora and possibly the Limiters useless. Scarlett tells Amelia that with her experiment, she and everyone else will get to live a normal life. Amelia cries at the realization that she and all her friends were being used for a different purpose. But Scarlett tries to console her by telling her that their sacrifices won't be in vain. But at the memory of her friends and her brother, Amelia is unwilling to accept Scarlett's words, Amelia attempts to kill her. But she is electrocuted and disconnected from her Stigmata. But instead of dying, Amelia's rage and the Mark IV in her system trigger her complete Novafication. She synchronizes with the mindless clones of Maria Lancelot. They break free from their containers and cause an explosion which alerts everyone else in the base. The clones merge with Amelia. Amelia grows in size and destroys a portion of base's laboratory as she completely transforms into an unknown Type Nova. Stunned at what Amelia has become, Scarlett is unable to avoid being crushed by a large piece of debris. Amelia begins sending psychic signals to the Pandora's in the base which prominently targets Roxanne Elipton, Julia Munberk and Cassie Lockheart due to their Heroic Stigmata. The Command Center of the Alaska Base detects the new Nova and alerts the entire base, shocking Charles, Citroen and Elizabeth who are in the Base's infirmary recovering from the earlier fight. Outside, all the E-Pandora have been beaten and piled up. Rattle somehow senses Amelia in the new Nova and realizes it is Amelia. Rattle cries tears of joy at Amelia's new found 'freedom' from the harshness and cruelty of the world. All the Pandora's stationed outside the base are ordered to destroy the Nova. Roxanne realizes what the psychic signals are trying to do. She slaps her friend, an unnamed Pandora, who is beginning to fall under its effect, in order to get her to focus. Roxanne warns that since the base has so many Pandora's with high compatibility rates, the situation is not good. Her words proving to be true and adding to the trouble, Amelia resonates with two Chevalier Pandora's; Lieutenant Barret Osborne and Linda. They completely transform into Nova; one Type-S and a different unknown Type Nova. Freezing's True Meaning Dr. Gengo Aoi arrives at the base's Command Center with his investigation team including Su-Na Lee, Louis L. Bridget and Holly Rose. Gengo reveals to Under-Secretary Marks Spencer that the Nova attacking them now is a result of their experiments, not from another dimension. Gengo has the Pandora under his command take over the Command Center. Louis and Holly detain Marks, who was clearly not expecting the L. Bridget Family to get involved as he was under the impression that they agreed with what he was doing. However, Louis tells him "You're not wrong. The L. Bridget Family is exactly as you imagined. It's just that... there's a certain father... who lives to cause us problems." Satellizer and Rana resonate with Amelia and fall under the Nova's control. They hinder Chiffon and Eugene from helping the Pandora forces outside. Satellizer and Rana attack Chiffon. Satellizer is able to stab Chiffon through her chest. Kazuya Aoi uses his Freezing to stop them but he also 'freezes' Chiffon. Chiffon and Eugene establish their Ereinbar Set. Eugene releases his Omnidirectional Freezing while Kazuya stops his. Chiffon escapes but Eugene's Freezing does not hold up long and Satellizer and Rana resume the fight. Kazuya pleads for Satellizer and Rana to stop but Eugene tells him that their minds have sunk to the bottom of their consciousness. Eugene reveals the truth about Freezing as an advance means of communication which allows minds to synchronize far better than an Ereinbar Set. Although Kazuya does not understand a word which Eugene has just told him, under his senior's guidance, he uses his Omnidirectional Freezing and manages to enter their subconscious. Kazuya sees his parents based on his memories as well as his sister, Kazuha. He remembers how sad he was when she died. Kazuya finds Rana. They encounter Satellizer's memories and her sadness regarding her mother. In her grief and sorrow, Satellizer is unwilling to accept their help. However, Rana yells at her and talks some sense into her. After Rana makes one last comment about how Satellizer will end up being the second wife, Satellizer smiles and their minds are restored. Eugene congratulates Kazuya afterwards. The Clash The Chevalier Pandora forces suffer great difficulty in dealing with the Nova. At the Command Center, Su-Na Lee takes control of the Genetics Pandora's. Gengo is informed that the unknown Type Nova (Amelia) is headed for the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace. Gengo orders the Pandora's fighting outside to stop it but none of them are able to since the Type-S and the other unknown Type are keeping them busy. Holly and Louis arrive just in time to save Chevalier Pandora Lieutenant Remington with Holly's "Sentinel Sword Excalibur" technique. With reinforcements, Remington can now take those under her command to stop Amelia. But the other unknown Type deploys Type-Maria Pandora's. Gengo mentally remarks that the Nova are evolving again. Remington is left with no choice but to remain with her platoon and fight them. But luckily Cassie, Kyoichi, Julia and her Limiter arrive to help, much to the relief of Su-Na. When asked which Nova they should go after first, Su-Na simply answers them "Choose the one you prefer." Roxanne, Shi-Jing Hong and other Pandora/Limiter teams stationed at the Photon Generator encounter the Type-Maria Pandora and fight them. With everyone else occupied, only Chiffon, Eugene, Kazuya, Satellizer and Rana are the only ones left available to fight off Amelia. Gengo is surprised to find his grandson being there as well as Chiffon and wonders why Scarlett brought her to Alaska without knowing what she truly was. Despite having an idea at what Chiffon is truly capable of, he expresses his doubts. When asked by Rana and Satellizer they have a plan of attack, Chiffon informs them that she'll fight alone. She reveals her fully-deployed Volt Weapon and Nova Form and opens her eyes. Kazuya and Satellizer sees a similarity between Chiffon and Maria Lancelot when they see her Nova Form and Volt Weapons. Satellizer reaches out to Chiffon but she uses Illusion Turn to take off to the sky to fight Amelia. Amelia fires a Particle Beam at Chiffon at point blank. Chiffon is easily blocks and deflects Amelia's Particle Beam, sending it off to different multiple directions. No one is injured by it but it does damage several structures in the base. A Pandora relays what Chiffon did to Gengo who is actually dumbfounded by it. When Chiffon punches Amelia, causing her to fall down, Su-Na thought that reinforcements have arrived. Chiffon tries to go after Amelia's exposed core but Amelia quickly envelopes it in armor. Chiffon uses to Illusion Turn to evade several Particle Beams. Chiffon then reveals her full Nova Form which fire particle beams right back at Amelia. Gengo also notes that Chiffon's Nova Form is similar to Maria Lancelot's. Back with the main Pandora forces, The combined efforts of Su-Na and all those under her command destroy the Type-S. Roxanne and her platoon also manage to defeat the Type-Maria Pandora. Through a damage portion of the wall, they see Chiffon up in the sky, battling Amelia. Satellizer does not like standing by and just watching. Though they all want to help Chiffon, they realize that they'll be just interfering. As they watch, Eugene remains silent while Satellizer and Kazuya carefully observe and make conclusions regarding true purpose of Illusion Turn. Roxanne meets up with them and they see her Volt Weapon is similar to Chiffon's. Amelia fires another Particle Beam. Once again, Chiffon deflects it and sends it skyward. Roxanne's friend asks her if she could also do that. Roxanne denies without so much as a seconds hesitation, saying "I'm just Roxanne the Immortal. She is something different". Amelia’s consciousness manifests itself to Chiffon and the two communicate. Chiffon reasons with Amelia. While this goes on, those who are watching notice that the remaining unknown Type has stopped and is crying. Chiffon tries to convince Amelia to forgive all that has been done to her and her friends. She tells her that since she is no longer human, she should not act like them. But in spite of that, Amelia remains unforgiving. She expresses her anger at being used and left to die for the wrong purposes. She sends psychic signals to the Pandora's once again. She decides to self-destruct and destroy the whole base. She morphs into the more identified Type-Q Nova. Julia, Holly and Cassie work together to destroy the other unknown Type Nova. It is ultimately destroyed by Cassie. Just they were about celebrated in beating two of the Nova, they hear the order to seek shelter and notice the Type-Q. Gengo orders his subordinates to head for shelter. He gives out the order again. Kazuya was surprised to realize his grandfather is present at the base. Eugene and Satellizer call out to Chiffon and tell her to go with them to shelter. Chiffon appears to Satellizer using Illusion Turn. She tells Satellizer that she failed to relieve Amelia of her anger, and that, like Amelia, she is quite bound to her friends and that she doesn't want to see them die before her eyes. She thinks of her friends such as Roxanne, Satellizer and Ticy Phenyl and remembers what Aureriel Fairchild told her, which is the reason behind her smile. Satellizer comes to realize that Chiffon has made to resolve to sacrifice herself. She doesn't accept this and insist that Chiffon go with them to shelter. Instead, Chiffon smiles at her and tells her not to waste the time she is giving them. Amelia glows and a blinding light engulfs the entire base. However, there is no explosion which baffles everyone. It turns out Chiffon took all the damage from the blast but is mortally wounded as a result and her body starts disintegrating. Before she dies, she has one last chat with Amelia. She smiles for the last time before completely disintegrating. Aftermath of the Clash Back at West Genetics, Ticy senses her best friend’s death. Pieces of Chiffon's disintegrated body becomes small glowing orbs which scatter around the entire base. Most of the spectators wonder what they are. Satellizer cries and calls them “love” which is the last thing Chiffon left for them. One of the fully Nova-fied Pandora (Lieutenant Osborne) has her humanity restored to her while the E-Pandora's have been all healed from their wounds and are alive. Amelia has had her humanity restored and is being kept asleep by the scientists at the base. Gengo calls it a miracle, not only because they survive the most recent clash but because they have survived for so long despite all the attempts the Nova have made to annihilate them. Scarlett survived being crashed but faces the chance of having her legs amputated. Elizabeth retires from being a Pandora due to Andre’s severely injured eyes. Satellizer and Rana don’t take well to the news at first but they agree with Elizabeth when she said Ticy will be better at leading West Genetics. With the E-Pandora Project all done and finished, everyone prepares to return home. Satellizer and Kazuya bid goodbye to Roxanne and Shi-Jing. Chiffon’s spirit appears in the helicopter which Satellizer and Kazuya have boarded. Chiffon tries to cheer them up but to no avail. Chiffon appears to Ticy and tells her to continue her legacy. Causatum With Chiffon's death and Elizabeth's retirement, the students of West Genetics are now left leaderless. This leads to Arnett McMillan and Ticy to compete for the Presidential vacancy left behind by Chiffon. Since the E-Pandora Project has been proven to be a complete failure, attention now falls to Gengo's earlier but scrapped project, the Valkyrie. Story arc The 11th Nova Clash Arc takes place between the Freezing Manga chapters 82-92 inclusive. It follows directly from the end of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Trivia Differences in the Anime Character Changes *Shi-Jing and Kyoichi are still not featured in this Arc. *Only Annie appears in this Arc. She is accompanied by two more Chevalier Pandora instead of Bentley. *Rattle is the only E-Pandora to appear in this arc. *Remington, Linda and Barret are also not featured. *Novafied Amelia has visible eyes. Setting Changes *Chiffon fought a Nova-Controlled Satellizer outside of the building. This was due to Amelia destroying the building in the process of fully Novafying. Plot Changes *Amelia fought Annie and two Chevalier Pandora after they show her Rattle's Volt Weapon and inform her that she is dead. The fight was quicker than in the manga. *Instead of searching through Scarlett's lab, Amelia accidentally stumbles into Scarlett's secret laboratory after defeating the Chevalier Pandora. *Rather than a prolonged electrocution, Amelia is only electrocuted for a moment. *Novafied Amelia does not resonate with Linda or Barret thus the Type-S and the second Unknown Type do not appear. Subsequently, the Type-Maria Pandora are deployed by Amelia. *Roxanne and her friends are not at the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace. The Type-Maria Pandora also do not try to attack it. Roxanne and her friends go join the Pandora-Limiter forces. *Rana does not resonate with Amelia. She still helps Kazuya restore Satellizer's human mind. *Eugene and Chiffon do not establish their Ereinbar Set and Eugene does not use his Omnidirectional Freezing. *Kazuya has no initial difficulty in understanding Eugene's instructions. Chiffon gives him further warning. *Louis and Holly do not detain Marks. *Holly, Roxanne, Julia and Cassie are battered in their fight against the Type-Maria Pandora. They were unscathed in the manga. *Additionally, despite being worn-out by her previous battle with Charles and taking care of a heavily injured Andre, Elizabeth manages to walk into the battlefield. *Eugene cries intensely over Chiffon's death. In the manga, he only had one unshed tear in one eye. *Kazuya narrates the fate of the Amelia, E-Pandora, the E-Pandora Project, Scarlett and Marks. *Ticy cuts her hair short early. Anime Only Additions *Novafied Amelia creates a giant holographic symbol. *The Type-Maria Pandora fuse together to form a giant spectral image similar to Maria Lancelot. *After Chiffon's sacrifice, Elizabeth looks up and takes back the hurtful words she told Chiffon earlier. *Ticy takes a train ride back to West Genetics. She is greeted by two unnamed schoolmates. See also Category:Nova Clash Category:Freezing Manga story arcs